9th Iowa Volunteer Infantry Regiment
|allegiance = |branch =Union |type =Infantry |size =Regiment |garrison = |battles =American Civil War *Battle of Pea Ridge *Battle of Jackson, Mississippi *Siege of Vicksburg *Battle of Lookout Mountain *Battle of Atlanta *Sherman's March to the Sea *Battle of Bentonville |decorations = |disbanded =July 18, 1865 }} The 9th Iowa Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 9th Iowa Infantry was organized at Dubuque, Iowa and mustered into Federal service on September 24, 1861. The Honorable William Vandever, Representative from the 2nd Congressional District, Iowa, was authorized by President Lincoln to organize this regiment from the counties in his district, and he was commissioned by Governor Samuel J. Kirkwood as its first Colonel.http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion Service History:http://www.nps.gov/civilwar/search-regiments-detail.htm?regiment_id=UIA0009RI Regiment Details: Union Iowa Volunteers: 9th Regiment, Iowa Infantry * Ordered to St. Louis, Missouri, Attached to Dept. of Missouri October, 1861, to January, 1862. * Unattached, Army of Southwest Missouri, to February, 1862. * 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, Army of Southwest Missouri, to May, 1862. (Battle of Pea Ridge) * 2nd Division, Army of Southwest Missouri, to July, 1862. * District of Eastern Arkansas, Dept. of Missouri, to November, 1862. * 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, District of Eastern Arkansas, Dept of Tennessee, to December, 1862. * 3rd Brigade, 11th Division, Right Wing 13th Army Corps (Old), Dept. of Tennessee, to December, 1862. * 3rd Brigade, 4th Division, Sherman's Yazoo Expedition, to January, 1863. * 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, 15th Army Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to September, 1863. (Battle of Jackson, Siege of Vicksburg) * 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, 15th Army Corps, to September, 1864. (Chattanooga Campaign, Atlanta Campaign) * 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, 15th Army Corps, to July, 1865. (Sherman's March to the Sea. Carolinas Campaign) The regiment was mustered out on July 18, 1865 in Louisville, Kentucky. Total strength and casualties Total enrolment was 1,440. The regiment lost 12 officers and 142 enlisted men who were killed in action or who died of their wounds and 2 officers and 230 enlisted men who died of disease, for a total of 386 fatalities.http://www.civilwararchive.com/Unreghst/uniainf2.htm#9th The Civil War Archive website after Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion. 3 vols. New York: Thomas Yoseloff, 1959. 385 were wounded. Companies with the Counties of Originhttps://www.familysearch.org/learn/wiki/en/9th_Regiment,_Iowa_Infantry 9th Regiment, Iowa Infantry Company A - enrolled in Jackson County, Iowa Company B - enrolled in Jones County, Iowa Company C - enrolled in Dubuque County, Iowa Company D - enrolled in Jones County, Iowa Company E - enrolled in Clayton County, Iowa Company F - enrolled in Fayette County, Iowa Company G - enrolled in Black Hawk County, Iowa; Bremer County, Iowa Company H - enrolled in Winneshiek County, Iowa Company I - enrolled in Howard County, Iowa Company K - enrolled in Linn County, Iowa Notable Officers * William Vandever. Residence Dubuque. Appointed Colonel Aug. 30, 1861. Mustered Sept. 24, 1861. Promoted Brigadier General, March 16, 1863. Resigned March 16, 1863. Brevet Major General June 7, 1865http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion * Frank G. Herron. Residence Dubuque. Appointed Lieutenant Colonel Sept. 10, 1861. Mustered Sept. 24, 1861. Wounded March 7, 1862, Peas Ridge, Ark. Promoted Brigadier General July 30, 1862; Major General Nov. 29, 1863.http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion * David Carskaddon. Residence Marion, nativity Ohio. Enlisted Sept. 14, 1861. Appointed Captain Sept. 24, 1861. Mustered Sept. 24, 1861. Promoted Colonel March 19, 1863. Wounded slightly July 29, 1864, Atlanta, Ga. Discharged for disability Dec. 29, 1864.http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion'''http://iagenweb.org/civilwar/books/logan/mil401.htm owa Genweb Iowa in the Civil War Project after Logan, Guy E., Roster and Record of Iowa Troops In the Rebellion, Vol. 1 * William H. Coyl. Residence Decorah. Appointed Major Aug 30, 1861. Mustered Sept 24, 1861. Wounded in shoulder severely March 7, 1862, Pea Ridge, Ark. Promoted Lieutenant Colonel July 1, 1862; Brevet Lieutenant Colonel March 13, 1865; Major and Judge Advocate May 18, 1865http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; '''Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion * William Scott. Residence Independence, nativity England. Appointed Adjutant Sept 2, 1861, from Second Lieutenant of company C. Mustered Sept. 24, 1861. Wounded in leg March 7, 1862, Pea Ridge Ark. Resigned for ill health Oct. 11, 1862http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion * Ferdinand S. Winslow. Residence Marion. Appointed Quartermaster Sept. 4, 1861. Mustered Sept. 24, 1861. Promoted Assistant United States Quartermaster, with rank as Captain, Jan. 30, 1862.http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion * Jerome Bradley. Residence Dubuque, nativity Massachusetts. Appointed Quartermaster March 16, 1862 from Second Lieutenant of Battery. Commission declined March 16, 1862. Appears to have been appointed Captain A.Q.M. Volunteers Feb 19, 1863. See Official Army Registers, 1861-1867http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion * Benjamin McClure. Appointed Surgeon Sept. 19, 1861. Mustered Oct. 11, 1861. Promoted Assistant Surgeon of Volunteers Feb 4, 1864; Suregon of Volunteers Septs 30, 1864.http://www.usgennet.org/usa/ia/county/linn/civil_war/9th/9th.htm UsGenWeb and the American History and Genealogy Project; Roster and Record of 9th Iowa Vol. Infantry Regiment in the War of the Rebellion Medal of Honor Awardee Sergeant James M. Elson (later Lieutenant)http://www.homeofheroes.com/gravesites/states/pages_af/elson_james.html Home of Heroes Iowa Grave page received the Medal of Honor for his action during the Siege of Vicksburg. His citation notes that Elson, "Carried the colors in advance of his regiment and was shot down while attempting to plant them on the enemy's works." http://www.homeofheroes.com/moh/citations_1862_cwa/elson.html Medal of Honor Citation for James M. Elson See also *List of Iowa Civil War Units *Iowa in the American Civil War Notes References *The Civil War Archive Category:Iowa Civil War regiments